


Get Your Gun

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Missing Persons, bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: This keeps happening. How could he consider himself fit to be the future King's bodyguard?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for FFXVWeek on Tumblr. Figured this would be something that would happen with Noctis. Any feedback is always appreciated. Also posted on Tumblr.

Gladio stomped through the woods nearby their campsite, his heavy footsteps snapped twigs and branches along the way. His large hand held his cell phone to his ear while he attempted to call the Prince, who recently went missing.

“ _The number you have dialed –_ “

Gladio cut off the automated woman, and ended the call.

“Damnit.” He cursed. He couldn’t believe this was happening _again_. Noctis seemed to ignore Ignis’ and his own warnings to not wander off by himself. The muscular man could not fathom what could possibly draw the Prince away from safety. He contemplated putting a leash on the disobedient brat whenever he found him.

_If_ he ever found him. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio had searched since the afternoon. Now, the sun began to meet the horizon, and daylight grew scarce. Finding Noct in the dark would be impossible, not to mention extremely dangerous. The leather-clad man kept his phone in his hand so he could tend to it quickly, should any of the others contact him. He continued to scan between the trunks of the trees.

“Noct!” He called every now and again. The number of his steps grew with his desperation. Soon, Gladio began to jog through the forest. The deeper he went inside, the more difficult it became to see. He started to feel frustrated; how could he let his happen? Multiple times? No excuse would suffice for an explanation. He felt unfit for the position of the future King’s personal bodyguard.

Panicking wouldn’t help him now. The tattooed man decided to recall the day’s events in attempt to calm himself down, and find a better clue to Noctis’ whereabouts.

All four of them ate breakfast together. Gladio talked with Ignis about their next plan of action, while Noctis lazed around in the tent with Prompto. Eventually Prompto left to take a leak, Gladio left to hunt for dinner. Then he got a call from Ignis telling him that Noctis had gone missing. Gladio hurried back to look for himself. The tent seemed empty of any bodies, and any other hiding spots around camp were scarce. The four of them searched the area nearby camp until around noon. They called his phone and his name numerous times. Finally, the three of them headed back to their base to grab a quick bite, then split up to search. Noctis plainly… disappeared.

The tall man slowed to a stop. His brain and eyes strained in the dim lighting. He knew venturing out alone in the dark only meant death, so he gave the woods in front of him one last scan while he backpedaled, then turned to head back to camp.

He returned to an anxious blond and brunette standing around the already-made campfire. The built man could tell by the resigned expressions on their faces that they did not find their missing friend and Prince. He said nothing as he joined them.

“What’re we gonna do?” Prompto asked, glancing between the bodyguard and advisor.

“We’re going to trust that Noct found safety.” Ignis said slowly, almost like he spoke to himself rather than the other two.

“That’s it!?”

“You wanna keep looking out there?” Gladio’s booming voice challenged. He gestured to their surroundings. “The sun has set. We’ve had nothing but bad experiences after dark. You’d die after an hour, if you’re lucky. I’m not losing you, too.”

The blue-eyed man shrank away, taken aback but the other man’s words. “But…”

“There’s no sense in having two of us in danger, especially if one can be prevented. His Highness’ intelligence may seem questionable, however, he’s not entirely stupid.” The brunette added.

Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed, and he grit his teeth. “Fine! But I’m gonna be calling him all night.” He began to storm off toward their tent. “And as soon as it starts getting light out, I’m gonna look for him!” He threw open the flap to the entrance of the tent, then disappeared inside.

Gladio sighed and smoothed his hair back. Ignis adjusted his spectacles. The built man stared at the fire as he contemplated the correctness of their actions. He didn’t want to put the small, freckled man, nor the glasses-wearing man in danger. But maybe _he_ could go back out to look some more? That’s his job, right?

“Aah!?” Prompto’s high-pitched, scared shriek came from inside the tent. Gladio forgot his inner monologue, then rushed over to their shelter, Ignis in tow. Before they reached the entrance, the blond stumbled out. “Something moved inside there!”

Immediately, Gladio ducked under the flap, and glanced around inside. “Where!?”

The frightened male meekly followed him in. “it came from over there…” A skinny finger pointed to the darkest corner in the tent. Ignis made his way in, then used his phone to shine a light where the shorter man pointed. No creatures, just Noctis’ black plush blanket stuffed in to the corner.

Gladio cautiously eyed the whole tent before he went over to the lump of cloth. His strong hand gripped it, then yanked it upward. The blanket had some resistance, but gave way easily, no match for the bodyguard. A pale man hid underneath the covering. He had dark hair, and dressed in all black. He lay curled up on his side, facing away from them. The Prince they searched for.

“Noct!” Prompto cried as he dropped to his knees beside the sleeping male.

“Thank goodness…” Ignis mumbled, and switched off the light on his phone.

The hulking man stood, stunned. How could _this_ have happened? How could all three of them completely skipped over moving the blanket aside when looking for him? How could Noctis have slept through the countless phone calls and yelling of his name? Gladio felt anger well up inside him. He balled his fist, and sent it in to the future King’s shoulder. This startled him awake, as well as the blond beside him.

“What the hell…!?” Noctis grumbled lowly. A hand nursed his now bruised shoulder, and he looked behind him at his angry guardian.

“Yeah, what the hell?” Gladio roared. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you! While we’re out there, worried, your ass is nice an’ cozy in here!?”

“We really were looking everywhere…” Prompto continued. “All day. Finally, we gave up for the night and came back here.”

“Thanks….” The pale man said sarcastically, then rolled in to his previous position.

The bodyguard _tsk_ ed. The little things like this that Noct did, reminded him of how much the other never really grew out of acting like a brat. And reminded him of how much it pissed him off. He dropped the blanket, then oved past Ignis to get outside. He returned to the campfire, taking deep breaths to cool his head. In hindsight, he felt slightly embarrassed for doubting himself, and for overlooking such a simple thing. Plus, staying mad at the Prince was impossible. Doing reckless, ignorant things practically defined Noctis. Nothing new there. His Highness and friend remained safe. That’s all he could ask for.


End file.
